Demencia
by AzdreeM
Summary: Cadmus Peverell no puede soportar la locura que es estar sin su amada, así que hará lo necesario para reunirse con ella. Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".


**Demencia.**

Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años" con el tema "Piedra de la resurrección".

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, situaciones y ambientes mencionados en este fic y reconocibles del Potterverso, no me pertenecen; propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 _«Entonces el segundo hermano, quien era un hombre arrogante, decidió que quería humillar a la Muerte aún más, y le pidió el poder de traer a otros desde la Muerte»_

― _El cuento de los Tres Hermanos._

* * *

Cadmus Peverell por fin gozaba de un júbilo entero desde la muerte de su amada; tenía en su poder la Piedra de la Resurección. ¡Podría devolverla a la vida! ¡De una vez por todas estarían juntos! No cabía en sí de la felicidad.

Hacía un par de días que junto a sus hermanos, habían burlado a la muerte. Él pidió la capacidad de poder devolver los muertos a la vida, sabía que con eso, humillaba a la muerte de todas las formas posibles, y no le importaba si a cambio tendría de nuevo a su lado a la mujer que alguna vez amó.

Por otro lado, al día actual, mientras esa bella dama se materializaba ante sus ojos, una emoción indescriptible le llenó el pecho, su corazón latía tan rápido que podría abrirse paso fuera de él.

―¡Vida mía!― exclamó con euforia.

―Hola, Cadmus.

¡Ah, cuánto había extrañado esa voz! Cuando ella murió, hubiera dado su vida por poder verla una vez más, y ahora que la tenía frente a él, parecía tan irreal, tan increíble.

Esa belleza de mujer, tenía un cabello largo y ondulado, color caramelo, dándole un aspecto angelical a su pálido rostro y sus ojos avellana. Llevaba puesto un holgado vestido, que se amoldaba a las curvas de su figura.

Le sonrió como antaño, con sus dulces facciones derrochando amor; podía sentir cómo sus ojos escocían por el líquido que amenazaba con salir de sus cuencas. Acortó la distancia entre ellos y estiró su brazo al frente, queriendo colocar su mano sobre los delgados dedos femeninos.

Fue una decepción enorme cuando su mano atravesó la silueta frente a él como si intentara tocar aire. Sus facciones se deformaron.

―¿Qué pasa, Cadmus? ¿No estás feliz de verme?― su voz, tan dulce como siempre, no había ni un solo fallo en esa mujer, y a la vez todo era tan incorrecto.

―¡No! ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

La desesperación lo invadió por completo, lágrimas de frustración rodando por su rostro. Se movió por la habitación, arrojando objetos, rompiendo cosas. ¡No era posible, eso no era lo que pidió! La muerte se había burlado de él, lo había engañado. Esa maldita de seguro estaba carcajeándose a costa suya en ese momento.

Claramente había pedido el poder de devolver los muertos a la vida, de regresarlos de donde se encontraban. Y eso que estaba ahí no era el amor de su vida, no lo podía tocar, era un simple espíritu. Podía tener sus pensamientos, su aspecto y su figura pero no era ella.

¡No lo era!

Estuvo un par de horas actuando fuera de sí, hasta que pudo controlarse. Finalmente, con el cansancio recorriendo todo su cuerpo, se dejó caer en el suelo, haciéndose un ovillo. Temblaba mientras veía a lo que debería ser su amada, danzando con gracilidad al son de una música que él no podía escuchar.

Se quedó dormido después de un rato.

No lo soportaba.

Había pasado una semana ya. Al día siguiente del incidente, se levantó con una fugaz esperanza de que lo sucedido la noche anterior fuera solo mera impresión por verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo; empero, al darse cuenta de nuevo que todo era tan real como su fea mente lo recordaba, tuvo una crisis. Ahí estaba ella, dándole los buenos días, danzando para él a la luz de la mañana, moviéndose por la habitación como si fuera suya, y él sin poder tocarla, ni sentir su tersa piel, su memoria trayendo el olor de su perfume que ya no estaba ahí. Sentía desfallecer.

―No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no estás aquí? ―le preguntó una tarde, armándose de valor.

―Siempre he estado contigo, cariño mío. Nunca me fui― le sonrió afable, extendiendo su mano a través de la nuca como si quisiera consolarlo y eso, le dolió aún más.

Se dio cuenta, con tristeza, de que tenía razón, ella nunca se había ido y sintió algo dentro de él romperse al comprenderlo.

―Esto duele tanto ―le dijo.

―Aprende a vivir, hasta que podamos reunirnos.

Casi pudo escuchar a su mente haciendo _click_ cuando todos los engranajes funcionaron en su cabeza. ¡Eso era! Si quería estar con su amada, debía ir a dónde estaba.

Se apresuró por las habitaciones de la casa, en algún lugar tenía esa preciosa joya que lo llevaría a su destino.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―le preguntó ella.

―Lo que debí haber hecho desde que te fuiste ―respondió con parsimonia.

―Por favor, contrólate. Podemos razonar esto un poco más.

Pasado un rato, encontró lo que buscaba en un mueble viejo que tenía en el ático. Podía pensar más las cosas, pero no quería hacerlo. Él había pedido algo cuando le fue obsequiada esa piedra del infierno, y había sido vilmente engañado con astucia por una muerte que se burlaba de él desde el más allá. Su mente no era capaz de comprender que el traer a alguien de entre los muertos era algo que él no podía modificar.

No quería razonar, ni detenerse a pensar. La vida sin su amada no era vivir y eso lo tenía comprendido desde que ella murió. Sus facciones se deformaban conforme pasaban los minutos, los nervios a flor de piel. El sudor perlaba su rostro, mientras buscaba un buen lugar donde colocar la soga que tenía entre sus manos.

Encontró un buen lugar en el centro de la sala, sacó su varita y con magia la colgó del techo. Su bien amada mujer seguía intentado razonar con él, queriendo que viera la mala decisión que estaba tomando.

Negaba con la cabeza ante cada intento para detenerlo.

Con la soga colgando del techo, se subió a un pequeño taburete colocándola alrededor de su cuello.

―Pronto estaremos juntos.

* * *

 _Así fue como la muerte tomó al segundo hermano para sí._


End file.
